Porcelain Heart
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Growing up as an orphan is a rough life- and can cause a young girls heart to feel as fragile as porcelain. After the loneliness and constant bullying- and you finally find true friends- that chipped porcelain heart can slowly begin to heal. But even after all that, will your ancestry roots cause a chip, that continues to scatter until your heart shatters to pieces. - OC insert
1. Prequel

**_Hey All! Nightengale here! I had this previously written (and posted up to chapter 3 or 4) but here recently, I conjoured up a new version of it that I like a WHOLE lot more than the original. And since I have a new system, I hope to have this updated a lot sooner than my others. _**

**_So, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- JK Rowling does! _**  
**_I do, however, own Prudence, Kate, Anna and the few random kids that appear in this chapter._ **

* * *

August 3rd, 1981

A brunette woman stumbled around the dark London streets, constantly looking over her shoulder. Her gray eyes constantly scanned around for any sign of one of them following her. Things were getting way to chaotic back home- and she was starting to get scared. Even her friends couldn't change her mind. The bundle in her arms began to swirm ever so slightly, and Kate rubbed her back through the soft pink blanket.

"Shhh, sweetie... please.. don't make a sound..." That seemed to work, because the toddler calmed back down. Looking around at her surroundings, Kate saw a flickering light ahead and rushed that way. It was the only thing she could do- and she prayed it was the right choice. Coming to the door, Kate bent down and gently laid the baby down on the ground. A twig snapped behind her, causing her to jump and look over her shoulder. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kate brought out a small piece of paper and tucked it into the fold of the blanket.

"_Please... let this be the right choice... Live a good life, my sweet child... I am so, so sorry I couldn't give you the life I had planned to... I pray one day.. you will forgive me for this..."_ With that, Kate knocked on the door- and then ran from the muggle building. As she turned the corner, a shot of light flew past her shoulder.

"Hey Katie," a female voice sang darkly," Where you going?"

"_I have to draw her away from here_," Kate thought, sending a spell back at her follower. As they traveled away from the baby, the door opened.

"What the- great. Another one," a young blonde teen frowned.

"Non sense Lana. Move aside." An elderly lady with graying hair said, pushing past her. She picked up the bundle and noticed the note.

"Lana, what does the note say?" The blonde sighed, annoyed, as she picked the small sliver of paper from the blanket.

"_Pl__ease take care of my baby. Her name is Prudence Skylar Fairburn; 14-July-1980. One day, someone will come for her. Until then, keep her safe."_

"And keep her safe, we will."

July 14th, 1986

The older gentleman stood on linoleum floor, watching all the kids run around. Some screamed; some pushed others around- most played with the few toys that weren't broken. Even so, his blue eyes peered through the half-moon spectacles at one child in pecticular. The young girl sat in the corner, trying to stay out of the way of the others- reading a book. He smiled softly, but still felt a bit of pity for the girl who had to live in this chaos. As he looked around, he could tell none of the children actually recieved much attention by any of the adults. All the adults he could see were much more interested in themselves- and none of them really paid attention to the screaming kids running around.

Slowly, he made his way over to the small girl, who seemed to have blocked out all the noise that surrounded her. Her brown hair traveled to her chin- her bangs lay uneven, as though someone had just grabbed and chopped it in haste. Seeming to realize she had a visitor, the girl looked up hesitantly- a bit shy, a bit scared. Her light gray eyes stared into his blue, and he smiled gently.

Bending down slowly, he sat on one of the small chairs as the girl closed the book.

"Won't you lose your place?"

"I-It's okay. I've already read it... before..." she answered, her voice so soft he strained to hear it over the ruckus around them.

"Very well," he smiled," My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- but you can call me 'Dumbledore'. Would you happen to be Prudence Fairburn?"

"I-I am." Dumbledore could see the worry in her gray eyes and gave her a soft smile in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well, I heard that today is your birthday- am I correct?"

"Yes.."

"I would like to give this," Dumbledore said, bringing out an envelope from his sleeve," To you." Prue eyed the envelope- and he could sense the mistrust radiating from her, as she looked at the envelope in his extended hand.

"Excuse me- who are you?" A blonde woman demanded, as she came up beside Dumbledore. He merely smiled as he stood up, pocketing the envelope again.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric-"

"Don't care- why are you here?" Her rude demand didn't offset him in the least, as he merely answered her newest question.

"I am here to take Miss Fairburn to her new home- if she choses to follow me, that is."

"What new home? I don't remember the brat being adopted by anyone."

"Is a Ms Kaleen Henry present? She will inform you." The blonde lady glared her brown eyes at Dumbledore, and then stepped away- disappearing around the corner.

"Wh-what new home?" Prudence asked, as Dumbledore looked back at the young girl. She still sat in the chair- not having moved an inch since he had arrived here; the book laid closed in her lap.

"I have a place that you will be more than welcome," Dumbledore told her," You'll have more freedom to roam as you please. Though, there are fewer kids to play with- much fewer, infact. However, you would also have your own room and-"

"Old man-" the blonde interrupted, poking her head around the corner," She's yours. Be sure to take all her crap with you as well."

Just like that, she was gone. Dumbledore just brushed it off, and turned to Prudence, a soft smile still on his face.

"So, Miss Fairburn- would you like to come with me? Of course, you are more than welcome to stay. It is all your choice." He watched as she looked down at the floor, and then to the book in her lap- as she thought it over. Prudence sat there for several minutes, not saying anything- not moving. Then, she opened the book and continued to read. Taking that as a cue she was chosing to stay- Dumbledore nodded to himself, and headed towards the door. Stepping through the door, he looked around at the old, dark buildings of London that were falling apart.

_"And they lived happily, ever after."_

Finishing the book for the upteenth time, Prudence closed the book and softly sighed. Looking towards the door, she watched as it slowly creaked shut- the rusted hinges causing it to creep to a close. The elders words rang in her ears.

"_Fewer kids... freedom to roam... your own room..."_

Looking around, her gray eyes took in the dirty walls; the endless kids; the rotting food; bugs and spiders in every corner. It didn't take her long before she stood up off the chair, placed the book back on the crooked bookshelf- and raced to the room she shared with twenty other girls. Just merely a minute later, Prudence raced from the room with a small blanket in tow- and rushed through the mass of kids that she had grown up with. Doing so attracted the attention of several kids- mostly the ones who bullied her non stop. Realizing they began heading her way, Prudence quickened her pace and rushed out the door- scanning the London street infront of her for the elder that had given her a chance.

Truth be told, she half expected him to be long gone- but to her surprise, he sat on a bench nearby- waiting patiently for her. She took a few steps his way before the door behind her opened and the kids surrounded her.

"Where you think your going?!"

"Who said you could go outside?!"

"I...I..." A fist collided with her chin, knocking the small child to the ground. Tears brimmed her eyes, but Prue bit her tongue- holding back the cries. She knew what was coming- as she prepared herself for the never ending kicks to the stomach- but they never came.

"W-whats that?!"

"It's in the air! It's levitating!"

"RUN!" Just like that, all four kids ran back inside, screaming about things floating in mid air. Then, she noticed white hair on the ground- and looked up, to find the elder, Dumbledore kneeling down beside her.

"Are you okay, Ms Fairburn?" he asked, gently examining her chin. Surely it would bruise- but at the very least, no broken bones.

"I.. I..." She seemed to not be able to speak, so Prudence nodded.

"I am glad. I believe this-" Dumbledore said, handing her the soft pink blanket she had held moments before," Is yours."

"Thank you," Prudence whispered, accepting the blanket and holding it close. It was a few moments of silence, until she whispered," I want to... to go with you..." Dumbledore gently smiled, nodding to her.

"Very well. Let us be on our way, Miss Fairburn." He held out a hand to her, to help her up- and she shyly placed her much smaller hand within his. Together, they made their way through the London streets, walking for close to ten minutes- until they came to a pub that most people passed.

Prudence followed Dumbledore in through the door, and noticed that the bar keep nodded to him.

"Evening Tom. How is everything? I hope Miss Brooks isnt causing much trouble?"

"No more than she normally does, Albus- she is quite the help around here though."

"Glad to hear," Dumbledore smiled, and then to Prudence, he motioned to one of the small square tables," Why don't we take a seat here, Miss Fairburn." Nodding, she climbed up into one of the chairs, as he sat across from her. Her gray eyes traveled around the dimly lit space- taking in new surroundings.

"It's my guess you haven't left the orphanage in quite some time?"

"Not since... I was left there as a baby..."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle," Well- as I mentioned earlier, if you chose to follow me you would have a new home. This here- the Leaky Cauldron will be your new home. I know it's not much, but-"

"I.. I love it..." Prudence softly tells him, a gentle smile crossing her face for the first time since he met her.

"I am glad. And as previously mentioned- it was your birthday. Another thing I would like to give you- is a piece of your past. Your heritage."

"My... heritage?" Prudence questioned.

"Yes. You are no ordinary child, Prudence. You- just like your mother- are a witch." Her gray eyes widened in surprise, but she didnt seem too surprised.

"I am guessing you sensed a difference between you and the other children?"

"W-well... occasionally... my hair would... it would change tone... But I always thought... that it was just my... imagination... And once... a biscuit skitted across the table... to me when no one was there..."

"Non-wand magic. It happens to a lot of underage children," Dumbledore nodded, and then brought out the envelope once more," I give this to you- it is from your mother. It contains a key to your vault at Gringotts. Im sure someone can answer any questions you might have. I-"

"I dont care if you just bought a new pint! You know the policy- if youve been drinking and you start a commotion- YOU ARE OUT!" Dumbledore and Prudence turned their attention towards the door- and saw a young brunette girl escorting a stumbling guy with frazzled hair to the door.

"Chuute child- you can' make me do jack! Outta m'way!" He said, attempting to side step her.

"I SAID OUT!" With that, the girl grabbed his coat and pulled him out of the pub; as she came back in, she yelled," AND STAY OUT!"

"Nice job, Anna," Tom smiled; the young brunette gave him an ear to ear grin and chuckled. As she made her way back to the stairs, Dumbledore caught her eye and waved her over.

"Anna, please- come over here, will you my child?"

"Of course," Anna smiled, skipping over to the table," What can I do for you? Need a drink- we got your favorite."

"No, no- thank you," Dumbledore chuckled," Perhaps another time. Right now, I would like to introduce you to Prudence. She will be staying here- just like yourself." Anna looked to the younger girl, who sat on the chair quietly. Brown eyes met gray and a mutual feeling passed quietly between them.

"Nice to meet'cha Prue- it's okay if I call ya Prue, right? I'm Anna."

"Y-yes, Prue is..." she nodded, hesitantly.

"If you could help her feel more at home, that would be perfect," Dumbledore suggested.

"Oh of course!" Anna smiled," Does she have a room yet?"

"No- you'll have to discuss with Tom on which to use for her. I must be going though- I have a meeting with the Minister."

"Okie-doke. It was nice to see you again. Next time I see you- you're getting that drink."

"I'll hold you to that," Dumbledore smiled, standing up," Prudence- I am leaving you in good hands. Anna is a wonderful girl- and I am positive you won't miss your previous home. I shall see you again, the next time I return to Diagon Alley."

"O-okay..." Dumbledore gave Prudence a small smile, in another attempt to comfort her.

"Oh, and Anna. Today is Prudence's sixth birthday, so do try to do something nice for her, wont you?"

"Oh of course," Anna smiled; with that, Dumbledore left through a back door- and Anna motioned for Prudence to follow her.

"Alrighty, so- come with me Prue. We'll get you settled in. Oh and Happy Birthday, by the way. I might be able to get you a cupcake later- if we're lucky. I think Olli will be more than happy to help with that." As Prudence followed Anna, she began to realize that this may be a new start to a life she always dreamed she would have, but never thought she would be able to.


	2. Philosophers Stone: part 1

_**Second Update in two days? Oh my!**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Prue and Anna- and Ashtar!**_

* * *

July 20th, 1991

"Prrr-uuuue," Anna sang, tapping on the 11 year old's door," Are ya ready to go get our supplies or what?"

"Just a second," Prue replied through the door, her soft voice barely loud enough to travel the distance. Anna frowned, and leaned against the wall opposite the door- waiting patiently for her friend.

It had been five years since Dumbledore had brought Prue to the Leaky Cauldron. Those five years had been the best of her life- and Anna appreciated having Prue around. Ever since that first day, Prue had followed Anna around like a shadow. They had never been seen without the other.

At first, the few other kids that ran around had zeroed in on Prue- picking on her and tormenting her. Though, it didnt last long- because the first time they made a mark on Prue, was the last time. Anna made sure of that. Heck, none of the kids ever really came around anymore because of Anna's protectiveness over Prue.

Neither of them minded it much; it just means that they will always have a friend- and will never be alone.

Anna stared at the wooden door, her brown eyes staring a hole through it. To her, it seemed like hours before Prue finally opened it, stepping out into the hallway.

"S-sorry. I had to cut my bangs again... but I kept getting it wrong..." Prue appologized, trying to tuck her bangs behind her ear- but they just kept slipping back into her sight.

"Well yeahh," Anna laughed, playfully tugging on Prue's uneven bangs," You can't just grab and cut silly! You need a comb and several minutes to cut it evenly!" Her bangs were completely uneven, tapering off like zigzags across her head. "Next time, let me or one of the maids do it- just, not Tom. He'll do way worse than this."

"Okay," Prue nodded, in agreement.

"Come on! I've been waiting to do this shopping for years!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Prue's hand and running down the hall, down the steps and out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Together, they ran through the brick wall, as it was closing behind another family who had just entered into Diagon Ally. Laughing, they came to a stop just past the brick wall, and as they caught their breath- they brought out their Hogwarts Acceptance Letters and opened it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Miss Fairburn and Miss Brooks;**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have both been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress **

When they had only recieved one envelope by owl, the two of them had began to worry. Anna worried that she might have had to leave Prue behind- while Prue worried that Anna wouldnt be with her at Hogwarts. To their surprise, the single letter was addressed to the both of them.

"Alright, let's see here," Anna sang, flipping to the second page," We need;"

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM **

**First-year students will require: **

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **

**COURSE BOOKS **

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells **_**(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR cat OR toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"Okay, so... where do we begin?" Prue asked, looking up to Anna.

"Hmm... probably Gringotts, first off. Then we will just work our way around, wherever isn't busy."

Two hours later, they had finished a good majority of the supply list- except for two things. The pet and the wands. Both of them were a bit tired, and hungry- but had to finish before it got to be too late. They would have been finished already, but Anna had to practically drag Prue from Florish and Blotts or else she would have stayed in there all day.

Together, they walked into Ollivanders Wand Shop; the bell above the door sounded their arrival, and within seconds, the elder man slid into sight.

"Ah! Anna- Prue! How are you my dears?" he asked, stepping down the ladder.

"Hey Olli," Anna smiled," Bit tired- but extremely excited."

"Oh? Why would that- wait. Don't tell me," Ollivander smiled, coming to stand before them," Is it finally time to find your wands?"

"Yepp," Anna grinned, as Prue nodded.

"Ah- this is a day I have been waiting for. Who do we begin with?"

"I'll let Prue go first- her birthday was just last month," Anna told him, rocking back on the balls of her feet.

"I- Its okay if you go first," Prue interjected.

"Nah- you go ahead Prue," Anna argued, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Let us take a quick measurement," Ollivander said, motioning for Prue to stick her leg out. Taking precise measurement from her knee to her ankle, Ollivander started murmuring to himself, as he stood up and began looking about the many wands lining the shelves. His fingers danced over each of them, as he searched for one in particular- coming to a stop at one just past the counter. He slid it out, and as he walked over to Prue, Ollivander opened the lid- extending the box towards her.

"12 inch Oak with Dragon Heart string core."

Prue gentle picked it up out of the box and looked at it, then up to Ollivander.

"Give it a whirl," he told her, watching with interest. Taking a deep breath, Prue done just that- moved the wand in a circular motion. No sooner did the first circular path end- did the dusty chandelier above them crash to the floor. Scared, Prue quickly put the wand back in the box and backed away- tears brimming her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Anna rushed over to her, and embraced the scared girl in a hug- attempting to not laugh.

"It's okay sweetie! It's not your fault- just means that the wand isnt for you. Happens to everyone!" Anna soothed, trying to comfort Prue. Ollivander put the wand back on the shelf, and looked about the room, disappearing down one of the aisles. Within moments, he reappeared with another box.

"Perhaps this one? 9 inch Willow with Thestral Tail hair core." He held the opened box towards Prue, who tentively reached out and picked it up with a shaking hand. Taking another deep breath, she gave it a quick whirl- causing several wand boxes to fall off the shelves. As though it burned it, Prue quickly put the wand back in the case, and wrapped her arms around her body, her gray eyes wide.

"Nope, not this either..." Olivander mused, putting it back; then he paused, and looked back at the eleven year old- his eyes twinkling with curiosity," I wonder..." With that, he disappeared down the aisles again, returning a few moments later with another box. Opening it, he extended the box towards Prue, who looked to Anna.

"It's alrigh' Prue. Don't be afraid- I'm right here."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Prue reached out a shaking hand and as her hand closed around the wand- she closed her eyes, expecting the worst. Nothing happened- until a gust of wind swirled about her feet. Opening her eyes, Prue stared at the wand, then to Olivander- who was smiling.

"9 inch Maple with Unicorn hair core. The last one that I sold like that, was just about twenty years ago- to one Kathleen Mills. It will do you good- as it did Kathleen. Now, for you Anna."

Disappearing once more, Anna walked up to Prue and gave her a side-hug. At the touch of her friend- Prue realized she was holding her breath, and quickly breathed a fresh gulp of air.

"This is gonna be interesting- I wonder what havoc I'll cause," Anna laughed, as Ollivander returned to the store front. He gave her a slightly worried look, as he extended the wand towards her.

"10 inch Ash with Thestral Tail Hair core."

No sooner had Anna's hand made contact with the wand- did the whole place shake violently. Olivander's eyes widened, as he brought the wand away from her.

"Definitely not."

"Dang it," Anna scowled, as Prue's eyes darted around the building, worried.

"How about... this one?" Olivander asked, picking a box from the front and bringing it over to her," 14 inch Mahogany with pheonix feather core."

Taking a deep breath, Anna went to pick up the wand- but just as she did it sent electic waves up her arm, shocking her.

"Ouch!" Anna exclaimed, trying to shake off the tingling sensation. Olivander looked slightly put off- but disappeared once more, coming back with two boxes. Placing one on the counter, he offered the other to Anna.

"13 inch maple with Thestral hair core." Anna tentively took the wand- waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Alright, then let's try-" Anna smirked, as she did a tapping motion with the wand. No sooner did she start did all the candle flames sky rocket towards the ceiling.

"Oops!" Anna laughed, quickly giving the wand back to Ollivander, who shrank the flames back to normal. As he put the third wand box back on the counter, he slowly picked up the fourth one.

"This is the only wand of this type I carry. I have no others like it," Ollivander said, as he turned to Anna," Normally- I wouldn't even bring this out; but I do believe... there may be a chance..."

Anna's brown eyes lit up with contained excitement, as she waited patiently while Olivander opened the box. With a slightly shaking hand, he handed her the wand in question- and waited. Prue stood to the side, watching with bated breath- as Anna stood there, completely still. After half a minute, the wand tip began to glow; the brightness grew and grew, blinding all three of them- until, after a few seconds the glow disappeared completely. As Ollivander looked around, he noticed his shop was untouched; the chandelier hung from the ceiling; the boxes that had fallen now lay on the shelves- and the scorch marks were no longer evident.

"And there we have it," Ollivander whispered.

"What wand is this?" Anna asked, in awe- inspecting the wand in her possession.

"11 inch Cypress with Veela hair core."

"Havent you told me before that Veela hair core makes for a tempermental wand?" Anna questioned.

"It does, but it seems that is exactly the type of wand for you," Olivander mused, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Oi- are you calling me tempermental?!" Anna questioned, narrowing her brown eyes playfully.

"More and more by the day."

"Olli!" The old wandmaker merely chuckled as he rang up the two wands- and the girls paid for them. Waving him a goodbye, they headed to the last shop left.

"So- are we gonna chose 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' or the 'Magical Menagerie'? Anna asked Prue, as they stood in the middle of the walk way. It was considerably less busy than it had been when they first started out that day, so they didn't have to worry about being in the way.

"Well... what animal are you getting?" Prue questioned curiously.

"Not entirely sure. I mean... an Owl would probably be best... since it'd be the most practical. Plus, we can share an Owl- if you ever need to mail anyone anything," Anna suggested. She knew that Prue didn't have much money- just what Dumbledore gave her.

"A-are you sure?" Prue asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Anna smiled, grabbing her friend by the hand and dragging her to the Owl Emporium just down the road.

"Besides- the owner of the Magical Menagerie creeps me out," Anna laughed sheepishly, as they entered the shop.

"Hello girls- how may I help you?" the male worker asked, as he spotted them looking about.

"We're just trying to find an owl. Though we dunno which we want," Anna told him, as her eyes scanned the dark room.

"Well you find something- just find me." With that, he disappeared; just as Anna was about to look in the far corner, she heard Prue calling to her.

"A-anna?"

"Yeah Pr-" Anna began, turning around, but stopping mid-sentence. She pursed her lips, in an attempt to not laugh at her friend. A big barn owl had perched itself onto Prue's upper back as the younger girl had been bent over examining another owl.

"Whoooo."

"H-help me?"

"Oh Prue," Anna laughed gently- so she wouldn't spook the owls around her," Why do things like this always tend to happen to you?"

"I keep asking myself that same question," Prue admitted, sheepishly.

"Alright you-"

"Whooooooooo."

"Don't you 'Whoooo' me! Shoo- Prue aint no perch!"

"Whooooooo." The owl gave a final word as it lifted into flight and glided across the room, landing on the counter.

"T-thanks," Prue said, standing up straight.

"Yeah," Anna laughed, looking around the room," See any you might want?"

"Not really... I mean.. they are all pretty big... and scary looking..."

"Eh- they just look intense to me. Especially the eagle owls. I don't see any scops owls, though you dont want them for mail deliveries."

"Maybe we try Magical Menagerie?" Prue suggested, causing Anna to frown.

"I guess," she said, dragging her feet dejectedly towards the door. As the got closer to the door, a while blur shot past them, and darted to the far corner.

"Woah! Prue- you see that one?" Anna asked excitedly. The two of them looked up in the corner, and saw a line of Barn owls and Eagle owls- but behind them they could see a few clumps of white.

"Sir? Can we get your assitance?" Anna called towards the back; the worker came out from behind the door, smiling.

"Yes?"

"We might have found one- but those butts up there are blocking our line of sight," Anna pointed, glaring at the brown mass of feathers.

"Haha- alright. Which are you interested in?"

"Well- we think theres a white one up there?"

"Ah, a Snowy owl, huh? They are known to hide behind the others most the time. We had one in a cage earlier today, but a kid opened it and it flew up there," he explained, climbing up on a ladder," In fact- if we haven't already sold it- there might- even be- Come on now- Out of my way you stubborn mule." He waved his arm towards them and several of them screeched in annoyance as they flew to another perch.

"Ah- just as I thought. We've got a few white ones. Tch tch," he said, calling to the owls," Just hold your arms out, they'll come to you."

Anna smiled, holding her arms out- bent at the elbow. Prue watched hesitantly, slowly holding out one of her arms. Within seconds, two white owls flew down to them- landing on their arms.

"Awesome," Anna grinned, looking at the pure white owl on her arm. The golden yellow eyes turned towards her as the owl tweaked its head.

"Aren't they beauts?" the worker asked, stepping off the ladder.

"Completely," Anna breathed, and looked over to Prue. To her surprise, Prue was reaching towards the white owl perched on her arm. After a few suspenseful seconds, Prue's hand gently reached the feathers, and she slowly stroked the creature. Smiling, Prue looked over to Anna- who could see the joy in Prue's eyes. As Anna looked at the Owl on Prue's arm- she could see it too, was pure white- except for the tips of the feathers, which were oddly black as tar.

"Whooooo." Anna turned her attention back to the one infront of her, then back to Prue.

"Which one do you want, Prue?" She had a feeling she knew- but Anna still wanted to ask.

"Well... if it's okay with you... this one is nice... and pretty..."

"Done deal," Anna nodded, and turned to the guy," You heard the lady."

"Very well- I'll go get you a cage. Would you like to purchase any treats as well?"

"Yeah, we'll get a bag to start out. Before we head to school we'll come back for some more."

Anna rose her arm and the owl took flight, heading back to the corner above. After paying for the Owl, they head back to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron- ready to eat and rest.

"So, what would you like to name him?" Anna asked, looking over to Prue.

"I.. I dunno... You can choose the name..."

"Hmm... how about..." Anna thought, thinking back to the attributes of the Snowy Owl," What about... Ash.. Ashtar!?"

"That sounds good to me," Prue smiled," I like it."

"Ashtar it is!"


	3. Philosophers Stone: part 2

**So, here we have chapter three!  
3 chapters up in a week- what's going on!?  
And this is super long too!  
Oh my!  
Enjoy!**

**Shout Out to MarineAstriella: Thanks for your review! As for your questions; We learn what houses they are sorted into in this chapter; as for the ages- it will be revealed soon enough; though Anna is older than Prue. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.  
I however own Prue and Anna. **

**Some of the facts in the fiction are from the actual book (like, the sorting hat song) and some are from the movie (the conversation between Harry and Draco. I tried to mix both the book and the movie as best as I could- because some of the flow is better in the movie, while the book holds more awesome information. **

* * *

**September 1st 1991**

**8:00 AM**

"Ar'ya sure you got ever'thin you need?" Tom asked, as Anna sat on a barstool- balancing on two of the four legs.

"As sure as I can be," Anna replied, tilting further and further back.

"A'ight- would'ya stop doin' that b'fore you break it?"

Anna jolted forward, as the front two legs of the stool collided with the floor," Sorry."

"W'ere's Prud'nce at?"

"She's takin' a nap. Poor thing didn't sleep much lastnight," Anna explained, frowning," Lately she's been getting less and less sleep. I think she's getting more and more..."

"Anx'ous? Flustered? Wor'ied? Scared?"

"All of the above, probably. I can't really understand why... i mean- it's exciting! We're finally going to Hogwarts! I would have already been there... but since my birthday is late in the year...

"M'be she don' like change? M'be she's wor'ied she'll lose you as'a friend?" Tom suggested, using a cloth to clean some glasses.

"Possible... i guess- but she won't lose me!" Anna laughed.

"Hog'arts is a big place- m'be you find oth'rs to hang out w'th or sep'rated into dif'erent houses?"

This possibility causes Anna to stop and think for a moment; "_What if we are seperated into different houses? I wouldn't be able to protect her then... What if im put into- SLYTHERIN?! OH GOD. NO! ANYTHING BUT SLYTHERIN! I need to be as close to Prue as possible to protect her-"_

"Morning."

Anna jumped as the soft voice pulled her out of her train of thoughts. Prue stood at the bar, her head resting on the surface.

"Morn'ng Pru'dence."

"Hey sleepy head," Anna grinned," Excited for today?"

"Mmm."

"I'll go get you some breakfast," Anna laughed, jumping off the barstool and heading into the back.

Two and a half hours later, the two of them navigated their way through the train station as they made an attempt to find the right platform.

"Anna... are you sure that 9 3/4 exists?"

"Of course- I mean... they send these tickets to everyone! It must exist!" Anna exclaimed, stretching as far up on her tip toes as she tried to find it.

"I don't know... I mean-"

"Alright kids- keep up! Don't want anyone falling behind now. Platform 9 3/4 is just ahead."

Anna and Prue stared at eachother before looking wildly about in an attempt to find the group in question.

"Are you girls lost?" Turning around, they noticed a group of red-headed people, four of whom were pushing carts like Anna and Prue.

"Uhm... yeah. Actually..." Anna admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"First years, right?" One of the boys guessed.

"Yeah- oh! I think I recognize you guys! You've been through Diagon Ally quite a few times, right?" Anna asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yes, we have dear," the woman smiled, and then looking around, she asked," Where is the rest of your family? Surely your parents didn't leave the two of you to do this on your own the first time around?"

"Oh... Prue and I aren't related," Anna shrugged," Though, we have known each other for several years now- and I do see us as sisters." This comment caused Prue to shyly smile at Anna. "But we don't have a family; we're both orphans."

"Oh dear- I'm terribly sorry. Well, do follow us then. We will take you to the right place," she offered," I am Molly Weasley- this is my daughter Ginny; she'll be starting next year. Then these are my sons- Ron, George, Fred-"

"He's not George- I am!"

"Can't you tell us apart by now?"

"Sorry George- and Percy. Ron is also a first year, just like you girls are."

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Anna- this is Prue."

"It is wonderful to meet you both," Mrs Weasley smiled," Alright everyone- follow me. We need to get a move on before the train departs!" Anna stepped aside as Mrs Weasley moved to stand infront of her trolly- and then followed along behind her, while the rest of the Weasley family followed behind her and Prue.

"Platform 9 3/4 this way everyone!"

Soon enough, they came to a halt just before platform 10. As Prue looked at the brick wall, and then around at the rest of the Weasley's- she noticed a young black haired boy joining them.

"Alright, all you must do-"

"Uhm, ex-excuse me?"

"Yes?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at the newest addition to the group.

"Did you say Platform 9 3/4?"

"I did- yes."

"I was wondering... if you could tell me... how to...?"

"Get onto the platform?" Mrs Weasley guessed, smiling as he nodded,"Are you a first year as well?" Again, he nodded.

"So is my son- Ron- and these two lovely ladies, Prue and Anna. Anyway- all you have to do, is line up with the brick between platforms 9 and 10- and then run straight through it. Percy- why don't you show them?"

The oldest Weasley there nodded, and situated himself between the platforms; when he knew he was in a good spot, he ran straight at the platform- and vanished.

"Woah," Anna said, her brown eyes wide as a smile lit her face.

"Alright Fred- you next."

"He's not Fred- I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Sorry George; your turn."

As the red head made his run to the platform, he cracked a smile to his mother and said," Only kidding- I am Fred," before disappearing through the brick, followed by- apparently George.

"Oh those two-" Mrs Weasley said, shaking her head.

"Alright- who's next- Anna, why don't you go?"

Nodding excitedly, Anna pushed her cart over to the space Percy had been, and looked to ensure she was inbetween the brick. Looking over to Prue, she gave a playful wink and a smile.

"See you on the other side." With that, she ran straight at the brick- and for a half second, believed that she would crash- but instead flew right through the brick and came out on the other side.

Prue watched as Anna disappeared, and exhaled the breath she had been holding as she watched Anna.

"Alright- Prue, your next."

On shaking legs, Prue pushed the trolly over to the same spot Anna had stood, and then looked over to Mrs Weasley.

"You'll be fine dear," she smiled, sensing the unease radiating off of her. Ginny nodded to Prue, and she looked back at the brick. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Prue pushed off the pavement with all her strength and ran at the wall- ready to crash at any second.

"Woah there- watch yourself Prue! Open your eyes silly!" Anna laughed, as Prue shot out the wall.

"Not so bad, eh?" Anna smiled," Come on- we should move before the other two come tumbling through."

Together, they made their way through the crowded platform- and after handing off their stuff to an attendent, minus a bag with their carry on (which is just their first uniform)- they jumped up onto the train.

Taking Prue by the hand, they manuevered about the hall, looking for an open spot to sit.

"It seems like all spots are filled- we have to find somewhere!" Anna frowned, as she approached an open door that exposed a compartment with three students.

"Would it be okay if we sat here?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"If I was- I wouldnt have asked in the first place," Anna deadpanned.

"Move along- mudblood."

"EXCUSE ME?! What did you just call me? You lil'-" Anna began, balling up her fist. Prue grabbed her other hand and led her away from the compartment- as the laughs of the girls trailed after them.

"The nerve of them bratty little snobs!" Anna seethed.

"Anna-"

"I know I know- calm down. Just give me a minute-"

"Anna."

"What?"

"There's a compartment.. there-" Prue pointed out, motioning towards an open door. Within sat a single boy- all by himself.

"Eh, he looks harmless," Anna shrugged, walking the few steps towards it and poking her head in.

"Hey- you mind if we sat here?"

The brunette boy looked completely shocked that not just one girl- but two girls wanted to sit anywhere near him.

"S-sure," he said, blushing.

"Thanks- Dunno what I would've done if you had said no- or acted like them snobs-" Anna started balling up her fist, just as an older boy with a yellow-lined black cloak poked his head in.

"I saw what happened- I want to appologize for them," he said, his voice sincere," They had no right to call you what they did- nor to act that way. It's sad that the world is as divided as it is. Even so- it seems that you've never crossed their path, so they probably dont know your heritage. You could be as pure blood as they are- or claim to be. It's a reoccuring theme amongst a lot of first years. Again, I appologize." As he went to leave, Anna called out to him.

"Oi- wait up. Who _are_ you? It's rare to find someone as... kind as you are- to two kids."

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory. My father raised me to be kind to everyone- until they do wrong to me, anyway. 'Kindness to one, will lead to kindness to others'. Something my mother used to tell him."

"I see. Well- thanks."

He nodded once, and then disappeared down the hall.

"Wow, a decent human being. That's a new one," Anna mused, plopping down on the seat beside Prue. She noticed the boy opposite was struggling to keep a grasp on his pet- a toad.

"Anyway. I'm Anna. This is Prue. Who a'you?"

"N-neville."

"First year too?" Anna questioned, and he nodded," So are we. Looks like now we know... three other first years. This is fun."

**ARRIVAL**

After the tragic disappearance of Trevor- Neville's pet frog- and the meeting of another first year- a bushy haired girl named Hermione- they finally made it to Hogwarts. In a matter of speaking.

"So, now that we've sat through that super long train ride- we have to wait for everyone else to get up to the school- and sit through a super slow boat ride across a lake- and then wait again before we can sit down and eat?!" Anna exclaimed, slumping in defeat.

"Anna... that's a bit.. theatrical.. dont you think?" Prue asked, as Anna slowly gazed her way.

"I'm. Hungry."

"You should have had breakfast this morning," Prue pointed out.

"I knowww," Anna pouted," But I was way to excited!"

"Firs' Years O'er here! Firs' Years! C'mon now- ga'er aroun'. Don' be s'cared."

Anna and Prue looked around the platform- trying to find who the voice belonged to- and noticed all the first years gathering around a giant man. Looking at Prue, Anna shrugged as they made their way towards him.

"Welc'me to 'Ogwarts. Me name is Hagr'd, I'm the Keep'r o' Keys h're at 'Ogwarts. F'llow me."

"Kinda reminds me of a bigger Tom," Anna giggled to Prue. As a large group, the first years moved towards the lake that stood between them and Hogwarts.

"With the lights... shining on the surface... it's rather pretty.." Prue said, and Anna nodded in agreement.

"Gath'r in groups o' no more th'n four per boat," Hagrid instructed, sitting in one boat by himself.

Everyone began seperating, and Prue instinctively moved closer to Anna- who smiled to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She spotted the frog boy standing alone, and sighed.

"Oi- Neville! Over here."

He turned around to see the two of them and smiled shyly.

"T-thanks." Anna merely shrugged, and motioned towards a boat.

"After you."

Neville sat in the front- since it was a bit narrower than the middle, which is where Prue and Anna sat side by side. As soon as everyone was situated, the boats began to automatically glide across the lake. Anna's brown eyes glowed with excitement- but deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt worried- as Tom's words rang in her ears.

_M'be she's wor'ied she'll lose you as'a friend? Hog'arts is a big place- m'be you find oth'rs to hang out w'th or sep'rated into dif'erent houses?_

"_What if we are seperated into different houses? It'll be harder for me to protect her from the snot nosed brats that litter Slytherin house. I can't let no harm come to her.._." Anna thought, looking to the side, her brown eyes staring into the rippling water below," _If anything ever happened to Prue... I... I'd be all alone again..._"

While it was true that at the Leaky Cauldron- Anna had Tom, the patrons and the maids that worked there, as well as shop keepers in Diagon Ally, like Olivander- none of them ever really played with her. They never took part in her shenanigans like Prue did. Ever since Dumbledore had brought Prue to the Leaky Cauldron all those years ago, Anna has had someone to truly hang out with; someone to talk to, play with and protect. A part of Anna had came to rely on Prue always being there beside her- but if something happened to Prue? Then once again, Anna would have no one. This thought began to dig a hole in her gut, and she began to feel sick to her stomach.

"Anna?" Prue questioned, looking over at her friend. She placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought Anna out of her train of thought. Gazing around, Anna realized the boats had came to a stop- and they were at the base of Hogwarts. All the other first years were heading towards the stairs- leaving Prue waiting for Anna.

"Sorry... just.. thinking.." Anna appologized, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"This isn't like her..." Prue thought, worried; Anna saw the worry written all over Prue's face, and smiled at her.

"I'm alright- don't worry," Anna said, grabbing Prue's hand and running towards the stairs," Come on!"

Hand in hand, they raced up the steps- sliding up the side of the stairs past other students to get to the front of the group. As they came to a stop at the front of the group, Anna sniffed the air- and closed her eyes. She could smell the food waiting for her in the Great Hall.

"Oh God, that smells so good-" Anna said, taking a few steps that way.

"Anna- no, you can't- not yet," Prue whispered, grabbing her friends hand and bringing her back.

"Grr- Hurry up in there already!" Anna huffed, plopping down on the top stair- and as she did, a voice was heard above everyone elses.

"So- the rumors are true- Harry Potter has came to Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter?!" Anna thought, her eyes going wide- as whispers ran about the group.

"Crabbe- Goyle," a blonde boy said, moving to stand in front of a black haired boy," And I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy."

"Hey- he's the boy from the Platform," Anna whispered to Prue, as she recognized Harry as the other one the Weasley's had helped.

"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair- freckles- and a hand me down robe- Must be a Weasley," Malfoy was sneering, as Anna turned her attention back to them," You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended a hand to Harry, who looked at it, and then back to the blonde.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry responded, not shaking Draco's outstretched hand. Anna coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. This Potter kid had guts- to turn away a Malfoy? That was brave. Then again- Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived.

Just as Draco was about to make a remark- a lady in a pointed hat came out to them, and stood behind Draco. Anna noticed a scroll in her hands, and her excitement began to rise again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall- head of Gryffindor House. The start of term banquet will begin-

"TREVOR!" Neville suddenly exclaimed, lurching forward and grabbing a toad that sat at Professor McGonagall's feet. As he gripped the toad, Neville noticed the silence around him, and looked up at the lady. Blushing, he stepped back, whispering," Sorry."

"As I was saying, The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your year, sleep in your House Dormitory, and spend free time in your house Common Room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumps will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awared the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

With that, she disappeared around the corner, leaving them all there once again.

"More waiting?" Anna groaned, resting her head on the wall of the steps. Prue sat down beside her friend and rested her head on Anna's shoulder.

While she did worry about Anna's behavior on the boat, Prue was also worried for herself. If Anna was put in a different house than her- Prue realized she would be on her own. She'd have no friend to rely on; and that terrified her. But more importantly- what terrified her more, was that Anna would change; that Anna would find other friends and no longer want to anything to do with Prue. The thought alone was enough to almost bring tears to her gray eyes.

"_I.. I have to believe Anna wont do that... That she'll always be there... I mean.. at the train platform- she did say she saw me as a sister... That's a good thing... right?"_

They sat there, just enjoying eachothers company- as the other students around them chatted amongst themselves for the time being. Ron tried to rub the dirt off his nose; Harry attempted to flatten his hair; the other girls made sure their hair was perfect- or as perfect as could be. Soon enough, Anna heard footsteps, and her heart lept as she and Prue stood up. Professor McGonagall reappeared, and gave a curt nod.

"We're ready for you," she said," Now, form a line and follow me."

Anna felt Prue grab her hand once more, and gave her friend a comforting smile. Together, they followed along behind Harry and Ron, as they all made their way into the Great Hall. A loud chatter of the older students greated them as they entered the massive room. Looking about, Anna and Prue noticed the four long tables; the floating candles; the table upfront with all the adults- presumably the teachers- and on the stairs leading to that table sat a single wooden stool with a black hat. The hat looked very old- and seemed to be patched together in several places. Above them, Prue stared at the ceiling- it looked exactly like the night sky outside.

"It's not really the sky- it's bewitched to resemble it," they heard Hermione say from somewhere behind them," I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Approaching the front of the room, the group of first years fanned out and came to a stop. As they stood there, the room grew quiet- as everyone stared at the hat- waiting. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. THen the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleep and tall,_  
_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can capp them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head _  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor, _  
_Where dwell the brave at heart, _  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise of Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning, _  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use and means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands- though I have none_  
_For I am a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Anna could barely hear herself think over the loud echoes bouncing through the hall. Beside her, she could see Ron saying something to Harry- but couldn't hear what. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, with a long roll of parchment. Instantly the room grew silent.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool- put on the hat and wait to be sorted," she said," Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moments pause. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the table. As Anna watched her, she noticed a familiar face at the table.

"_Diggory. Makes sense he's a Hufflepuff_."

"Bones, Susan!"

Anna and Prue watched silently, as person by person were sorted. Susan went to Hufflepuff; Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw as well.

"Brooks, Anna."

Anna felt Prue's hand tighten around hers, and gave her friend a hug, trying to comfort her.

"I'll see you soon," Anna whispered, smiling warmly, thinking," _I hope.."_

Anna walked up the steps- and as she done so, she saw Dumbledore watching with his sparkling blue eyes. She grinned at him as he smiled gently to her. Taking a deep breath, Anna took a seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her brown hair.

"_My oh my- how this is interestering. Very interesting I must say. I can sense your mothers kindered spirit deep within, but most I sense your fathers brash attitude. Loyal to a fault, that is a definite- you haven't a problem with bossing others about- and a brain to boot- oh where to put you?! So many places you would fit. Ah yes, I see you're determined to- oh? Very well. You most definitely belong in... _"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat exclaimed.

A part of Anna was excited- but also a bit worried. Prue didn't seem the Gryffindor type... The Red and Gold glad table errupted in cheers as she made her way to the table; she was the first to be sorted into this house for the year. As she found a seat- she heard the Weasley twins cat-call and she glared at them.

"Zip it you two!"

They merely laughed- and the table quieted down, as everyone returned their attention to the sorting. Next up was Lavender Brown- who joined Gryffindor as well; Millicent Bulstrode to Slytherin. Prue stood up there, trying to contain her shaking legs. Now that Anna was in Gryffindor- it was up to her to do everything she could to join her. There was no way she could be alone; she'd be picked apart just like when she was in the orphanage.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The further and further they got into the list, the worse Prue felt. Her breathing became erradic, and she was sure at any moment she would faint. With a quivering jaw, Prue done everything she could to remain calm- and to not cry. All she wanted to do at this moment was run back to the Leaky Cauldron and hide under her blankets.

"Fairburn, Prudence."

Hearing her name called, Prue's head slowly looked up. Slowly, her feet began moving towards the stool- even though she told them to run away. The closer she got to the stool, made it harder for her to keep calm. Then, as though someone called out to her- she looked up- and her gray eyes locked with blue ones once again. As she looked at Dumbledore, his gentle smile calmed her racing heart down- and she nodded to herself.

"_Anna is here... Dumbledore is here... I am safe..." _Prue told herself, sitting on the stool and looking ahead as the hat was placed on her head. It slid down a bit, covering a good portion of her eyes- which was okay with her- means she didnt have to avoid the hundreds of eyes staring at her.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? This has got to be quite interesting. Everything I sense coursing through you... its quite different then I expected to ever find. I can't seem to sense a single evil cell within you- and that's a rare trait to find. There is only one place to put you; only one place you definitely belong-"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Anna and Prue's hearts sank at the same time, as the Hufflepuff house errupted in cheers. As Professor McGonagall raised the hat from Prue's head, Anna could see the emotions in Prue's face.

Terrified. Dismay. Like a lost puppy.

Anna gave her friend a gentle smile- resisting the urge to run up to Prue and give her a hug, while demanding to be placed in Hufflepuff- or Prue to be placed in Gryffindor. Prue slowly made her way over to the Yellow and Black clad table, and shyly looked about- avoiding any eyes she could. Her cheeks were flushed as she walked along the space between the two tables.

"Hey- Prue. Over here."

The sudden call caused her to look up, surprised. She saw the boy from the train smiling to her.

"Cedric Diggory," Prue reminded herself, smiling shyly at him as she sat down beside him.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," he smiled- as the sorting continued.

"GRYFFINDOR" for Hermione Granger

"GRYFFINDOR" for Neville Longbottom

"SLYTHERIN" for Draco Malfoy

"GRYFFINDOR" for Harry Potter

"All these Gryffindors... and I couldn't be one of them?" Prue thought, dejectedly- as she looked through the mass of students towards where Anna sat. She couldn't see her- but Anna was doing the same, as she wondered if all was okay.

"GRYFFINDOR" for Dean Thomas

"RAVENCLAW" for Lisa Turpin

"GRYFFINDOR" for Ron Weasley

"SLYTHERIN" for Blaise Zabini

It seemed unfair to Anna; the sorting hat seemed to know that Anna wanted to be with Prue- but what if Prue didn't make it clear to the Hat that she wanted to be with Anna? Is that why it didn't place her in Gryffindor?

"Welcome!" Dumbledore smiled, as he stood at the front of the room," Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

With that, he sat down and the feast began.

Anna had a feeling this year was going to be an interesting one- and a long, boring, lonely one.


	4. Philosophers Stone: part 3

**Next chapter is herrreeeee~~ Hope you all enjoy!**  
**I feel pretty bad for Prue in this chapter, but there is a sweet moment between Prue and Anna to make up for it.**  
**Took some time to write it because I had to watch the movie- keep pausing- and write it out. The book version just isn't good for some of the feeling I want, so for the most part I'll be using the movie, but I'll also use some of the book information as we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- JK Rowling does. I own Prue Fairburn and Anna Brooks though!**

* * *

Anna and Prue sat next to each other the next morning, as they silently worked on the papers that Professor McGonagall had given them. All that could be heard was the scratching of quills onto the parchment below. Suddenly, the door to the classroom barged open- causing Prue to jump slightly- and everyone looked back, as Ron and Harry ran into the room, winded. They slowed down as they neared the front of the room, a false sense of security washing over them.

"Whew, amazing. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked Harry, as they passed by the desk Prue and Anna were sitting at. Anna held back a chuckle- as the tabby on the front desk jumped off, transforming into said Professor mid way.  
"That was bloody brilliant," Ron mused, looking amazed.  
"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time?"  
"We got lost," Harry admitted. Prue looked about the room slightly, noticing most the students had forgotten their assignment- instead watching the scene up front.  
"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need on to find your seats." Anna coughed, as she tried to hide the laugh that escaped her throat. As Professor McGonagall turned to the rest of the class, everyone quickly turned their head down to their assignment, resuming work. As Anna looked back up, she saw the small grin on the older womans face.

Later, Anna and Prue sit next to Neville in the dark basement classroom, waiting for the next class to begin. Students were chattering away, sitting near steaming cauldrons. Suddenly, the wooden door slammed open- as the raven-haired Slytherin Head rushed in, causing a draft.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few-"  
Anna noticed Draco- who sat in front of her just to the side- smirk.  
"_Smug little_-" Anna thought, rolling her eyes.  
"- who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Professor Snape took notice to Harry- who was writing something down, seemingly not paying attention.  
"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs, causing him to look up.  
"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrocketed up into the air, as Harry shrugged.  
"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione seemed to wiggle in her seat, keeping her hand in the air.  
"I don't know, Sir," Harry responded.  
"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"  
"I don't know, Sir."  
"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter." Anna had to admit- Snape made a point- but unlike Hermione, even Anna didn't know all of the answers. Shrugging, she looked to her left at Prue, who had scribbled something down on her parchment.

_Draught of Living Death_  
_Goats stomach lining_  
_Wolfsbane is Monkshood. Cure for Lycanthropy. _

"_All be… she knows the answers_," Anna smirked, shaking her head slightly.  
"Is there a problem, Miss Brooks?" Snape quipped, causing her to look up at him. His cold eyes were glaring that way, as he watched the two friends.  
"Nope, no problem," Anna simply said, not caving under his intense stare. Narrowing his eyes, Professor Snape continued.

They sat in the half-empty Great Hall, working on any homework- or practicing the lessons from the day. Anna sat at the Gryffindor table- near Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville- and two other boys, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The later was attempting to transfigure water into rum, which wasn't boading well for him. Prue sat next to her- as they munched on a small snack together- one book open between them as they attempted to read together. A group of Slytherins walked past- whispering amongst themselves.  
"You know-" one began, causing the friends to all look up. Anna recognized them as the rude slytherins from the train. The ones whom had called her a mudblood. "The table is meant for Gryffindors. Not measley Hufflepuffs. She-" the brunette pointed at Prue,"-should learn her place." Anna stood up, her brown eyes narrowing in distaste.  
"Mind your own damn business, why don't you. Prue can sit at this table if she wants. She aint causing any disruption- unlike you lot. Now- continue about your day before I flatten your face." Prue placed her hand onto Anna's arm, gently- as the group of Slytherins snubbed their noses and walked off.  
"Bloody hell," Ron breathed, impressed.

Everyone went back to doing what they were before the interruption.  
"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum. Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry questioned.

"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Ron answered, as a small explosion interrupted him. Laughter ensued- even Prue softly chuckled, as she had been watching his attempts. As the smoke cleared and the laughter died down, a flock of owls began to litter the halls.

"Ah. Mail's here!" The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Harry didn't get anything- Ron however got a newspaper. Anna and Prue shared a newspaper; and together they scoured the news.

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

"You knew Hagrid before Hogwarts, Harry?" Anna questioned.  
"Yeah- he was the one who came to get me from my family. Helped me get all my supplies in Diagon Alley." Harry explained.  
"Cool."

Later, the first years stood on a wide-open lawn in two rows. Anna stood beside Prue- and as much as Prue tried to hide it, Anna could tell she was shaking to the core.

"Poor girl, I wonder if she could get out of this..." Anna thought, frowning as she looked down at the ground. In front of every student stood a broom; just a starter broom, nothing fancy. The reason for the broom? First year students were in the first class of the year for flying lessons.

And to someone like Prue- whom was terrified of heights- flying was very, very low on the list of things to do.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," the first years chorused.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

Everyone moved to stand beside their broom. Anna felt the butterflies floating around in her stomach- while all Prue could feel was nausia rumbling about.

Anna stepped to the left of her broom, held out her right hand and commanded," Up!"

The only thing that happened was a meager little twitch. Frowning, Anna sternly commanded once more," Up!" The broom below flip flopped. Furrowing her brow, Anna looked about, and saw both Harry and Draco had their brooms in their grasp. Narrowing her brown eyes, Anna's competitive side began to rise. Glaring at her broom, Anna took a deep breath and gave it another go.

"UP!"

"With feeling!"

Much to her surprise- and glee- the broom flew up into her hand and she closed her hand around it. Smirking, she looked about- taking in the rest of the group; but her smile disappeared, as she looked over to Prue. The younger girl was standing there, still as stone, obviously trembling from head to toe.

"Miss Fairburn- I need you to follow the instructions," Madam Hooch said, striding towards her, as she watched the progress of all her students. Prue was one of the few left who hadn't gotten her broom.

"Madam Hooch- I don't think Prue should-"

"Quiet please, Miss Brooks. Miss Fairburn needs to take part as well."

Anna- and most the first years- watched as Prue's hand slowly reached out, shaking uncontrollably as it came to be above her grounded broom. Swallowing the lump in her throat, and attempting to keep back the bile slowly rising in her throat- Prue opened her mouth- and softly stuttered," U-up."

The broom didn't move at all.

"Try again, dear," Madam Hooch encouraged.

"U-up."

"With more determination, Miss Fairburn."

"-" Prue's throat went dry, as she tried to speak- and nothing came out.

"Madam Hooch. Please; Prue's not one for flying- just let her-"

"Miss Brooks," Madam Hooch said warningly, causing Anna to frown and place a hand on her hip; turning back to Prue, she continued," Very well, Miss Fairburn. Just bend down and pick up your broom."

Prue shut her eyelids, taking a deep breath as she slowly knelt down and wrapped a shaking hand around the broom handle.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch waits as everyone follows her instructions. All except Prue.

"Including you, Miss Fairburn." Anna looked to her right, feeling sorry for Prue. It was obvious to her that her friend wasn't feeling well at all- and as the lesson progressed it only got worse. Everyone followed Madam Hooch's instructions and mounted their broom. It took Prue a few moments, but she slowly got it done. Her gray eyes were shut tight, not wanting to even see what was going on around her.

"Good. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3..2.. Miss Fairburn, not yet- Miss Fairburn! Come back down!"

Prue was slowly rising into the air; her hands were gripped around the broom so tight it was turning her hands white. Her gray eyes were shut as tight as could be and her heart was racing- the beat increasing as she got higher and higher.

"Miss Fairburn! Come ba-"

"She aint gonna hear you!" Anna exclaimed, as Madam Hooch looked at her," Prue's terrified of heights- I tried to tell you! This whole thing has been causing her stress and she- PRUE!" Anna exclaimed, as she saw the height quicken. Without hesitation- or authorization- Anna mounted her broom and pushed up off the ground, heading towards Prue.

"Prue- I'm coming for you- just try to calm down," Anna called out, as she closed the distance between them. It was a few seconds before Anna reached the younger Hufflepuff, but to Prue, it felt like an eternity.

"Okay, I am right here Prue," Anna said softly, wrapping an arm around her friend gently," I'm taking you back down- slowly- alright? Here we go."

Anna slowly declined, bringing the both of them to the ground where everyone was gathered. She could hear 'woahs' and 'awesomes' but Anna could care less about them- the only thing that mattered to her was Prue's well-being. As Madam Hooch came near, Anna's anger seemed to intensify.

"You!" Anna exclaimed, standing up and glaring at the instructor," If you had just listened to me- and not just brush me off- THIS wouldn't have happened! Now because of you she is absolutely emotionally scarred and there isn't anything I can do to help her!"

"Miss Brooks- I would appreciate if you lowered your tone-"

"No! I will not lower-"

"An...na..."

The soft, shaky voice caught her attention, and Anna looked down and found Prue looking up at her, her gray eyes wild with emotion. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Prue-" Anna murmured, and then nodded," Alright." Bending down, Anna wrapped a supportive arm around Prue and helped her to stand up.

"I shall talk with Professor Dumbledore- see if there's something we can do for Miss Fairburn," Madam Hooch said, "Take her over there beside the wall- you've proven you have good broom control Miss Brooks, so you may sit out today. The rest of you- mount back up!"

Anna helped Prue over to the wall- and once she got there, Prue just slid immediately back to the ground. She was shaking uncontrollably, pale as a ghost and sweat glistened her skin.

"Prue…" Anna murmured, feeling terrible for her best friend. Tears brimmed the gray eyes, threatening to spill.  
"If only I had been more persistant… this wouldn't have happened," Anna thought, frowning," It's only the first week- and I've already failed to protect her…." That's when she noticed the tears rolling down Prue's face- and Anna sank to the ground. Immediately, Prue scooted towards the older girl- almost sitting in her lap- as she wept uncontrollably. Anna placed a hand on Prue's head, holding her close.  
"It's alright Prue- it's over. You'll never be up there again. Dumbledore will make sure of it. I know he will." They sat there, in silence, as Anna noticed the shaking began to slowly disappear. Behind them, back in the flying lesson- Anna heard something else was happening.

"AHH!"  
"Mr. Longbottom!"  
"Down! Down! Ahhhh!"  
"Neville!"  
"Help!"  
"Come back down this instant!"  
"AHH!"  
Some slight screams followed, and Anna heard a 'woosh' sound not too far from where she and Prue sat.  
"Help!" Twisting her head slightly, Anna looked back and saw the poor boy was flying uncontrollably through the air.  
"Lean forward Longbottom," Anna muttered, sighing.  
"G-Go. H-help h-him," Prue whispered, trying to calm down.  
"No, sweetie. You need me more than Longbottom does," Anna replied, shaking her head- as she gently ran her hand over Prue's long brown hair.  
"Mr. Longbottom!" Footsteps followed, and the voices faded slightly. Then, after a brief silence, Anna heard footsteps approaching- and looked up.  
"Miss Brooks- how is Miss Fairburn holding?"  
"Getting there. Still a bit shaky," Anna answered, still a bit peeved at the instructor.  
"Very well. I'm escorting Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. No brooms in the air while I am away, understood?"  
"Like I care about flying right now," Anna deadpanned, turning her attention back to Prue, and resting her chin on the younger girls head. Madam Hooch and Neville disappeared- and in the distance, Anna heard more commotion, but refused to pay it any attention.  
"Thank you… Anna.." Prue whispered, her breathing slowly returned back to normal.  
"For what, Prue?"  
"Being there… for me.." Anna smiled softly, holding Prue closer.  
"Anytime, girlie. Anytime."


	5. Philosophers Stone: part 4

_**Ta da! New chapter! I seem to be focusing on Anna, but that's mainly because a lot of the stuff tends to happen to her, and her story. Don't worry though- Prue will have her time!**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I own Prue and Anna.**_

* * *

Anna sat in the Gryffindor common room, leaning against the brick wall. Her head rested; her brown eyes closed as she contemplated what to do. Prue had stayed back to get extra help from Professor Trelawney- but Anna wanted none of that. To Anna, Professor Trelawney was just…. Odd.  
"_How much longer will she be_?" Anna wondered, bored out of her mind. She could always do her homework, but then what would she do while Prue done her own? Besides- Anna needed Prue's help with some of it, though she'd never admit it. The sound of whispers reached her ears, peaking her interest as she raised her head to see what was going on. The two red heads caught her attention, as her brown eyes narrowed, curiousity rising.  
"_What… are they up to_?" Tweaking her head, Anna thought, narrowing her eyes even more. The Weasley twins laughed, as they joked around with their friend- some guy named Lee. As she watched them, a shiver ran down her spine- causing her to momentarily forget about what they were or were not doing. Staring intently at the floor tiles, Anna realized she had a bad feeling.  
"_What is this… feeling? The last time I felt this way…. It's been a few years…." _  
The common room door opened, and a red-faced Neville rushed in- trying to catch his breath.  
"A-Anna! An-Anna!" Her attention instantly focused and she stood up.  
"What is it Longbottom?" The bad feeling was only getting worse. All the other Gryffindors were beginning to pay attention, no doubt out of boredom or curiosity.  
"P-Prue…. The Slytherins… Were picking on me…. S-she...-"  
"Where is she?" Anna demanded, interrupting. A scowl darkened her face, causing Neville to lose a bit of his color out of worry mixed with fear.  
"T-the Quad-" Neville didn't have to finish, before Anna took off at a run, heading straight for where her best friend was.

Prue stood, trying to disappear into the stone wall.  
"_Why did I even get involved_?" She cried inwardly, her gray eyes darting between the five Slytherins surrounding her, and the ground. Tears brimmed her eyes- not out of fear, but out of worry. Worry of the unknown—and out of what will happen when Anna finds out.  
"Ah look! She's gonna cry!"  
"Awh, lil' baby hufflepuff is gonna cry!"  
"Pathetic. The whole lot of them!"  
"Let's give her something to cry about!" One smirked, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Prue's uneven brown hair. Prue cringed, as she felt hair being pulled from the roots. The dark-haired Slytherin looked over her shoulder- smiling at Draco, who watched gleefully. Turning her attention back to Prue, she yanked the younger girl towards her, causing Prue to lose her footing and fall to her knees.  
"_Anna_!" Prue cried- closing her eyes and wishing she had her friend by her side.  
"Oi you little punk! Get your filfthy paws off her!" Before she knew it- the pressure from her hair was gone. Opening her eyes, Prue watched with wide eyes as Anna stood before her. The Slytherin who just had hold of her had fallen backwards, landing on the ground.  
Anna clenched her hands at her side, and glared down into the Slytherin girls brown eyes.  
"If you ever lay a hand on Prue again," Anna seethed," I will break your hand. Understand?"  
"Whatever," she frowned, rolling her eyes as she stood up and brushed her hands on her cloak. The black-haired Slytherin turned her back on Anna and Prue, as she began to walk away with her clique. Prue thought Anna would just let her walk away- which would have been okay. But that's not Anna. Instead, the Gryffindor reached out, grabbing a handful of the short black hair and yanking her backwards.  
"Ouch!" The Slytherin yelled, reaching her hands back and grasping onto her hair and Anna's hand.  
"I don't think you heard me clearly," Anna seethed through clenched teeth, breathing in the other girls ear," Do you understand?"  
"Miss Mills! Release your hold on Miss Parkinson!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, coming to stand near them. Anna turned her glare to the Professor briefly- before unclenching her hand and letting the Slytherin go. With one final glare at the group of Slytherin girls, Anna turned her attention to Prue, kneeling down. Instantly- her hard, steely glare softened, as she helped Prue to her feet.  
"You okay Prue?"  
"Y-yeah." Prue nodded, leaning in to Anna's strong frame. No matter how hard she tried, she could not hold back the tears that fell from her eyes.  
"Now Miss Mills. While I understand your bond with Miss Fairburn, I can not allow you to take matters into your own hand," Professor McGonagall said sternly," I will give you this one warning. So please, do try to behave." Anna merely grunted in response, knowing better to open her mouth. If she had done so- it would have only gotten her in more trouble- It always had.  
"Come on Prue, I'll get you back to the Hufflepuff common—"  
"No-!" Prue exclaimed, grasping tightly onto Anna's arm," I mean…" Adverting her gray eyes, Prue didn't know how to admit she didn't want Anna to leave her side. She didn't have to, because Anna felt the same.  
"_I'm not ready to let her out of my sight- not just yet. I… I have to be near her, in order to protect her.."_ Anna thought, gently placing a hand on the top of Prue's head and saying," Okay. You can come with me to the Gryffindor common room. That's alright- isnt it, Professor?" Anna looked up towards Professor McGonagall, who nodded once.  
"If it keeps you out of trouble." No more words were exchanged, as Anna escorted Prue to the Gryffindor tower.

That night, as Anna slept in her bed- her mind bounced around restlessly. Mid dream- everything changed. Everything turned dark. Pitch black. Amidst the darkness, was a single coin. It was murky, and looked very old. The symbol printed on the metal looked rather terrifying. One side showed a skull. The other- a snake. As it seemed to float in the darkness, it began to slowly flip- never stopping. Skull, snake, skull, snake. After a while, the speed picked up until it didn't even look as if it were spinning. The pictures blurred into one another- leaving a lasting image of a Skull with a snake wrapped around and within it.

The week seemed to slowly pass, and after multiple near incidents with the slytherins- Anna realized she couldn't protect Prue. Not on her own, at least.  
"_I can't believe I'm doing this. But he seems like a pure intentioned guy… and right now- all that matters to me is Prue's safety_," Anna thought to herself, walking down the corridors- in search of a single individual. Turning a corner, her brown eyes finally landed on the Hufflepuff she had been searching for.  
"Oi! Diggory!" Anna called out, getting several looks of confusion from those around.  
"Yes?"  
"We need to talk." He nodded, and followed Anna over to an empty side of the corridor.  
"What is it?" Cedric asked, curious.  
"I.." Anna began, then pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed," I need your help."  
"With.."  
"With Prue. Over the past few months, I have realized I can't be there for her all the time. And if I can cut the amount of time she's alone by having you with her- then I'll take it."  
"You want me to make sure she keeps safe, when I happen to be with her?"  
"Yeah. Them damn Slytherins are opportunistic lil' punks," Anna scowled," Will ya do it?"  
"Of course," Cedric nodded.  
"Thanks," Anna said, adverting her gaze. She wasn't used to thanking someone- probably never would be. Around them- the bell rang once more, so Anna gave a nod to Cedric and they went their separate ways.

It seemed- for the weeks following- things might be quieting down. Then again, things are never as they seem.  
"Dammit all! Where is it?!" Annan yelled, upturning the room she shared with the other first year Gryffindors.  
"Anna!" Hermione exclaimed, her brown eyes wide- as she ran into the room and saw the mess," What _are_ you looking for?!" Anna slumped against the stone wall, and slid to the floor. The dismay was evident in her eyes.  
"My necklace…. I-I can't find it…." For the first time, Anna was letting someone see her in such a state. Her eyes glistened with tears, but she refused to let them fall.  
"Your necklace?" Hermione questioned, walking over to Anna," Which one? I've never seen you wear one."  
"I keep it under my clothing all the time, so that no one has the opportunity to snatch it. I never, ever take it off. Last night… I guess it came unlatched in my sleep—and now I can't find it anywhere!"  
"What does it look like? I can help you search for it," Hermione offered.  
"Its… It was my mom's ring…." Anna explained, her voice soft," A simple one, really… A gold band… She had a blue gem added after I was born. Since I've always been too small to wear it on my hand, I've just had it hanging on a chain around my neck."  
"You said a gold ring?" Hermione questioned, as Anna nodded. The frizzy-haired girl seemed to get a bit uncomfortable, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
"Well…truthfully… I think I may have seen it—"  
"Where?!" Anna exclaimed, her heart racing as she jumped up off the floor.  
"Ermm.. well…."  
"Hermione! Spill!" Anna frowned, becoming irritated. She had to get that ring back—at any cost. "_It's all I have left of my mother…." _  
_"_This morning at breakfast… I saw Pansy at the Slytherin table… boasting about a gold ring her parents had given her for her birthday…." Hermione trailed off, noticing how eerily calm Anna seemed to get. She had expected her to run off- but instead she stood still as a statue, staring towards the ground. Her hair hung in front of her face, hiding part of her expression- but what was visible was unreadable. A tense few moments passed, before Hermione tentively spoke up.  
"A-Anna?" No response- until Anna's hands balled up into fists, as she clenched them tightly. Her jaw was equally as tense, and the air about her was deadly. Walking past Hermione, Anna made her way down the steps, and walked through the common room- ignoring everyone there. As Hermione came down the steps, Anna was disappearing through the entrance to the common room.  
"Oi- Granger. What's with Mills?" George questioned, looking in the direction she had disappeared.  
"One of the slytherins took one of her things… and it would seem that it's a prized possession of Anna's…"  
"Oh! FIGHT!" Fred exclaimed, rushing out the door with Lee and George close behind. Several others- well, everyone really—followed along behind the twins.

As Anna made her way down the changing staircase- a small part of her was aware of being followed; but the possessive side of her didn't care. All that mattered was getting her ring back, at any cost.  
"Dumbledore will understand…. Wont he?"  
"_He has to_," the little voice replied," _Now, go get'er_." The final change came to an end, as the stairs came to a stop. Time seemed to be going slower than usual, as Anna walked through the corridor, to the Main Hall and down the space between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table.  
"A-Anna?" Prue questioned, standing up from her place at the table. Beside her- Cedric realized something was about to go down- and gently placed a hand on Prue's arm, having her sit back down.  
Tick … tock.  
"…I still can't believe your parents got you something so simple. Wouldn't they go for something with more… pizaz?"  
"Nah, I… I wanted simple. You can never have nice things around here. They could go missing. But this simple thing, no one would ever take. Besides, it looks quite nice on me, don't you agree?"  
"Yeah! Though.. it doesn't quite fit right…"  
"Mum says I'll grow into it!" Pansy explained quickly," Though, I do wish she had chosen a better gem. I mean- blue? Really? Who in their right mind would choose blu—" Anna finally reached Pansy and her friends, causing the girl to stop mid sentence.  
"Oh? Come to see—"  
"Give. It. Back." Anna breathed. Her eyes were glaring at the Slytherin, daring her to try anything.  
"Why? Mum doesn't want it and I—"  
"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Anna yelled, her hands clenching back into fists. Pansy seemed a bit nervous, but kept at her game.  
"Why ever would I give it to the likes of you? Your kind doesn't need anything like—"  
"Damn it you- GIVE ME BACK MY MOTHERS RING!" Anna reached out and grabbed Pansy by her clothing, and lifting her up off the bench seat. The Slytherin's eyes went wide, and a chorus of complaints rang out.  
"Hey! Hands off!"  
"Let her go!"  
"Bloody Gryffindor has went crazy!"  
"I will not repeat myself again," Anna warned, her brown eyes glaring daggers at the girl," Give me. My mothers. Ring."  
"This isnt-!"  
"What, seems to be going on here?" Professor Snape asked, walking over to the group.  
"Nothing I can't handle myself," Anna answered, keeping her eyes locked on Pansy.  
"She's gone berserk Professor Sna-"  
"SHUT IT," Anna interrupted. Her anger was reaching its boiling point. If the Slytherin pushed any further- Anna knew she would be in deep trouble after the whole thing was over.  
"Mills. Let her go. Now."  
"Not until she gives me MY ring."  
"Its not your ring! Its mine!" The hand not grasping Pansy's clothing clenched into a fist, warningly.  
"Severus- what seems to—Miss Mills! What is the meaning of this!" Professor McGonagall questioned, making her way through the crowd of students that had formed.  
"It would appear Mills thinks Miss Parkinson has something of hers, but I highly doubt it," Professor Snape answered.  
"Give it. Now." Anna demanded, a final time.  
"It's mine and I wont-"  
_**Bam!**_  
Anna's right fist collided with the side of Pansy's face. The impact would have sent the girl backward, if Anna hadn't already had a hold of her.  
"Miss Mi-!"  
_**BAM!**_  
"FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
Another fist collided, Then a knee to the stomach, causing Pansy to double over.  
"Enough! Anna!" The elderly voice of reason reached her ears, and Anna let go of her hold on the crying Slytherin. Before she could get far though, Anna stuck out her foot, catching her as she tried to run away. Pansy fell to the floor, right at Dumbledore's feet.  
"Anna- Enough is enough, child. Both of you- come with me-"  
"Not until she gives me my mothers ring!" Anna exclaimed, glaring at Pansy's shaking form.  
"IT'S NOT YOURS!"  
"THE HELL IT ISNT!"  
"Enough!" Dumbledore intervened, then turned to the other two Professors.  
"Minerva. Severus. What is going on here?"  
"Miss Mills seems to believe Miss Parkinson has something of hers. Apparently a ring."  
"I see. Miss Parkinson- do you have this ring?" Dumbledore asked.  
"It's mine! My parents got it for ME! For MY Birthday!"  
"Let me see it." Dumbledore said, before Anna could open her mouth.  
"B-but why?! Its not like that will accomplish anything! It's just a ring—"  
"Miss Parkinson. The ring, please." The Slytherin rolled her eyes, before reaching into her cloak pocket and slamming the ring into Dumbledore's outreached hand.  
"A Gold ring with a blue gem… Very simple," Dumbledore noted, and then looked at Anna," What makes you say this is your mothers ring?"  
"It was hers! When I was born she added the blue gem!"  
"Bu-!"  
"Miss Parkinson!" Dumbledore interrupted, silencing her.  
"Would there be a way to determine if this is the ring your mother had, or a ring that Miss Parkinsons family got her?" Anna's shoulders slacked a bit, as she was about to sadly say no- but then her eyes lit up and her head rose quickly.  
"Ya! She put an inscription on the inside!" The Slytherin girl seemed to go pale, as this information was said; Dumbledore nodded, as he looked at the inside of the gold band.

"_To my dearest baby girl,….. Anna."_

"OOHHHH!" A chorus rang out, amidst whispers and laughter at the Slytherins expense.  
"I do believe that your name is not Anna, Miss Parkinson. Thus, this belongs to Miss Mills." Anna made to get the ring, but Dumbledore did not extend it to her.  
"Now, Miss Parkinson, I do not know how you came to possess Miss Mills' belonging, but do not let it become a habit. Severus, I will leave her punishment to you. Minerva- you are in charge of Miss Mills'," Dumbledore continued, and then to Anna, he said," Please, follow me Miss Mills. We need to discuss something." Frowning, Anna nodded, and followed Dumbledore through the crowd- past Prue, who looked on in slight disbelief at what she had witnessed. Disbelief, but yet she did believe it, because she knew Anna and her temper.

They walked through the schools corridors, and ended up in Dumbledore's office. Silence stretched, as he walked around his desk, gave his Phoenix some attention and then sat down. Anna stood in the middle of the room. Waiting. She knew what was coming. It was inevitable.

"Anna…."  
"I know! I'm sorry—but it cant be helped! They just get on my nerve- and then to steal my mothers ring from me?! And to claim it as hers to boot?! GAH I hate slytherin pricks so much!"  
"Anna," Dumbledore said sternly, as she frowned, sitting down in the chair across from his desk.  
"Sorry," she murmured," I just…. It's _all_ I have left." Anna's brown eyes began to glisten with tears, as she looked up at the elder. "I have no pictures. No memories. No one to tell me about her. Nothing. That ring is all I have to prove to me she actually existed. Without that…. I have _nothing_."  
"I know, child," Dumbledore replied, his voice gentle," But causing the ruckus you have these past few months will not be tolerated here. I can almost guarantee Miss Parkinson will be writing home about this- as will every Slytherin. Some of them have parents in high places, and if the right one is contacted- it could end in permanent expulsion from Hogwarts."  
"But it was her fault!"  
"Anna."  
The young girl sighed as she nodded, understanding her current predicament. Then it truly dawned on her, as her eyes snapped up to the headmasters' blue orbs.  
"I see you realize what that could potentially mean for Miss Fairburn's well being. That is what you must keep in mind at all times, Anna. She needs you here. So, for her sake- no more quarrels with Miss Parkinson."

Anna scowled, but nodded in agreement. "For Prue, anything."  
"Thank you. Now I believe this," Dumbledore opened his hand, revealing the ring," Is yours. Do keep it close."  
"I am never, ever letting it out of my sight again," Anna proclaimed, taking it from his hand and clenching it within her own," Thank you, Dumbledore." He nodded, and then sent her on her way.

"There she is!" George proclaimed, plopping down on the couch opposite of Anna.  
"That was bloody wicked earlier!" Fred smiled, joining his twin on the couch. As much as Anna wanted to just forget about it- she had to smile to herself.  
"It did feel pretty good to finally rearrange Parkinsons face."  
"Oh come on—more than pretty good."  
"Admit it."  
"Fine- it felt amazing. I would love to do it again, but… I kinda promised I wouldn't, so…"  
"What'd McGonagall give you anyway?" Fred asked.  
"Three Saturdays of detention. Two with her, one with Snape," Anna frowned," Better than being stuck with Snape the full time though, so I'll take it."  
"How'd she get your ring anyway?" George questioned, noticing it dangling from her neck.  
"I dunno.." Anna admitted, twirling the ring between her fingers, as she lazed about on the chair, her feet dangling off the arm rest," I'll figure it out someday though. And when I do….."  
"We get another fight?!" Fred asked.  
"Ha, I wish. But sadly, I may need to be more…. Creative in how I get back at her from now on… I just.. dunno how," she admitted, staring into the flames of the fireplace. Doing so, she missed the exchange of looks between the Weasley twins.  
"Well, funny you should bring that up," Fred began.  
"You see- Fred and I fancy ourselves to be fairly good at pranks and retaliation of sorts."  
"Perhaps we could help you someday?"  
"If, of course, in turn- you help us in times of our need." They sat there, waiting- as Anna debated the offer. Then, ever so slowly, she turned her head towards them- a devilish smile on her face.  
"Deal."

"_I can't concentrate on any of this,"_ Prue frowned, staring at her homework. Anna's actions from the other morning were still playing in her mind. Not once had she ever seen her friend act that way. Then again- Prue had never asked about the ring she always saw hanging around Anna's neck. "_I always thought it was just a trinket of sorts…. But I guess it is much more than that… It must be nice though… having something of your mothers…. I wish I had something that belonged to me…. All I have is my baby blanket…. I can't imagine how I would feel if someone took that….."_  
_"_Hey Prue." Cedric sat down at the table in the Common room beside her.  
"H-hey," Prue smiled, thankful for the slight distraction.  
"I was wondering- if you weren't doing anything, if you'd like to come watch us at quidditch practice? I know you're probably busy but since Anna is serving one of her detentions tonight.."  
"I…. I think I'll pass…." Prue blushed, looking away from her friend.  
"Wh—oh, that's right. Sorry. Forgot about you and heights.. Uh, well- we can do something else later if you'd like?" Cedric countered.  
"I'd like that," Prue smiled, "Good luck at practice."  
"Thanks," he smiled, ruffling her hair playfully," Just… uh… stay in the common room? I mean—"  
"It's o-okay. I know. Slytherins and all. I'll probably still be in this spot when you return… I-I have a lot of homework to do.."  
"Alright. Catch you later then." As Cedric left to head to the Hufflepuff practice, Prue watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and then- as she turned back to her studies- she smiled, blushing slightly.


	6. Philosophers Stone: part 5

**This chapter is half filler-half important. Some bonding with The Boy that Lived and what not.**  
**I have a few pictures on my tumblr and deviantart- links to both are on my profile~**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does~ I, however, own Prue and Anna.**

* * *

To say the first half of the year had passed quietly and without incident would be inarguably wrong. From the numerous incidents between Anna and the Slytherins- to a troll somehow finding its way into Hogwarts and cornering Hermione in the girls' bathrooms- the semester of their first year was off to a strange beginning. Now, as the snow fell in blankets from the late December sky with Christmas finding itself amongst the Wizards and Witches- the castle fell eerily desolate. Most of the students left for Holiday to be with their family- but for Anna and Prue, they were each others' family- as was Dumbledore. While they were not the only orphans that stayed at Hogwarts—and not the only students either.

Anna sat across from Prue at the near empty Hufflepuff table, watching as the girl read yet another chapter of the books she had. The older one scowled and slid the book towards her, glancing at the page.  
"Don't'cha ever do anything besides read Prue?" Anna asked, flipping nonchalantly through a few pages, not even paying attention to the information in front of her.  
"O-of course I do!" Prue protested softly, gently taking her book back from Anna and marking her page before closing it.  
"Name one thing that doesn't involve reading," Anna challenged, raising an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Well…. Uh…. I-er…." Prue said, trailing off.  
"Ex-actly," Anna grinned," You need to have some fun once in a while! I've known you for how many years now and I have yet to see you pick up any hobby besides reading!"  
"Five and a half." The simply stated number caused Anna to look at her friend curiously.  
"Five and a half?"  
"We've known each other…. For five and a half years…" Realization dawned in Anna's brown eyes.  
"That's all? Well 'chuute girl," Anna said, using her bar-voice- causing Prue to laugh quietly," But seriously Prue-moo. We need to find you a new hobby."  
"L-like what?" Anna sat there, thinking it through.  
'_It can't be anything that will require flying…. Or too much socialization…_'  
"Knight to E5." Looking around, Anna's eyes landed on the two boys at the Gryffindor table- and her eyes lit up instantly.  
'_Perfect!_' Anna thought, standing up and telling Prue, "C'mon Prue!" Wordlessly Prue followed Anna over to the other table and shyly stood behind her.  
"Harry- Ron," Anna greeted, coming to stand beside their table- watching as the newly moved chess piece got smashed to bits by the opposing rook.  
"Anna, Prue," the two greeted.  
"Who's winning?"  
"I am," Ron stated proudly, as Harry frowned- surveying his possible moves.  
"You play a good game it looks like," Anna nodded, "Ever play the muggle equivalent? Not as fun I think—but Prue seemed to enjoy it the few times we played."  
"Ever play Wizards Chess?" Ron asked Prue, who shook her head no. Anna could feel the anxiety radiating from her best friend and tried not to laugh.  
"I was actually hoping to introduce her to it—so if you two don't mind an audience..?"  
"Pull up a seat," Harry smiled, as Anna moved to sit beside Ron on the other side- motioning for Prue to sit beside Harry. Sitting opposite one another, the two girls watched in silence as the boys continued their game.

Minutes passed until Ron's queen cornered Harry's last knight and crushed him into pieces.  
"Ha!" Ron exclaimed, then sheepishly told his best friend," Sorry mate. Next time." Harry merely shrugged, as they cleaned up the small mess.  
"See Prue—it's kind of like the muggle version you showed me," Anna said.  
"K-kind of…. A bit more… intense though…."  
"How so?" Ron asked curiously.  
"Our pieces don't move," Harry explained," They stay stationary."  
"Well- that doesn't sound like any fun," Ron frowned.  
"It's not. Not really," Anna admitted," But when you've nothing else to do- even the muggle games are fun. Hey- Harry! You play the muggle version right? Maybe you and Prue could play sometime!" Anna noticed Prue duck her head shyly at the suggestion, but she didn't argue the opportunity.  
"That would be fun," Harry nodded, giving a smile in Prue's direction.  
"Y-yeah," Prue nodded, a blush coloring her face as she gave a shy smile in return.

"So- Weasley. I know you've got family. How come your still here at Hogwarts?" Anna asked, tweaking her head to the side.  
"Mum and Dad are visiting Charlie in Romania."  
"Charlie? He another brother of yours?"  
"Yepp. Second oldest- behind Bill. Then comes Percy, George and Fred- then me of course. Ginny will be here next year," Ron explained.  
"Must be nice… having a big family like that," Anna replied, her voice unusually soft.  
"Eh, at times. What about you two? Why're you both here instead of with your families?" Ron asked.  
"Don'chu know?" Anna questioned, her bar-voice returning subconciously," We've no family but ourselves. We're orphans." Harry and Ron's eyes both widened in slight surprise, going from one girl to the other.  
"Really?"  
"You as well?" Harry asked, surprise evident in his voice.  
"Yepp. I was dropped off at Dumbledore's when I was almost 2. Says he was enjoying a quiet evening when the doorbell rang, and there I was- wrapped up all snug-as-a-bug with a letter and this ring," Anna explained, motioning to the ring she wore around her neck," He raised me the best he could—when he could. Aside from him, I'd spend some time with Aberforth or Tom. Then a few months before my seventh birthday- Dumbledore brought me this lovely." Anna gave Prue a friendly wink, continuing," As for Prue here- shortly after her first birthday someone left her on the doorstep of a muggle orphanage. Left a note with her saying to keep her safe and that someday- someone would come for her. On her fifth birthday- Dumbly-door done just that."

"So, neither of you know anything about your families then?" Harry asked.  
"Righty-o, Harry. Though… I've tried to learn anything I could," Anna admitted," But when you don't have anything to go on… it's hard. I have no name to go on, no picture—no one knows who my parents are, or rather- were. Same for Prue, but with her having been dropped off at a muggle place, it's even more difficult. They don't keep any sort of record. Prue's lucky to have what few memento's she has because of a nice o'lady that was there when she was dropped off."  
"Wait… you said Dumbledore introduced you shortly before your sixth birthday—" Ron began," But then you said it was on Prue's fifth birthday—"  
"Yepp," Anna nodded.  
"How is that-?" Ron began, looking confused.  
"Dearie, I was born in October 1979. Prue in July 1980."  
"You're a year older than us?!" Ron exclaimed, going a bit red in the face," Then why you in our year?!"  
"Haha- you'cute. I'm in your year _because_ I'm a year older. Since I wasn't born until after the school year technically began, I had to wait for the next year after me." Ron nodded, understanding her explanation.

"Well—we'll be off. I've gotta find Prue a new hobby," Anna said, standing up from the table; Prue instantly stood up as well," I swear- by the time you graduate you'll have read every single book that the library has on their shelves." Prue blushed, looking towards the floor.  
"Read much?" Harry asked.  
"Try all the time," Anna nodded.  
"Sounds like _someone_ we know," Ron frowned.  
"Who?"  
"Hermione," Harry informed, and Anna nodded.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I do see her with a book quite often. Well—Merry Christmas boys. Later!" With a wave, Anna and Prue left the two there at the table- as they chatted about something to do with some sort of stone.

xx

The days passed and soon enough Christmas day was upon them all. Anna and Prue made their way down the staircase and into the Great Hall, heading to their usual spot to have breakfast- when they noticed that it wasn't empty. Two small parcels lay in the middle of the bench where they normally sat. Looking at each other, both held looks of surprise- but Anna shrugged.  
"Probably Dumbledore." Prue nodded in agreement, as they walked up to the table and picked the smaller of the two parcels.  
"This doesn't look like his writing," Prue noted, her soft voice barely audible over the chatter of other students. Anna took the parcel and looked more closely at the writing. She had grown up with the old wizard, and thus knew his writing style. Oddly enough- Prue was correct. This wasn't Dumbledore's writing.  
"Then who the bloody hell is it from?!" Anna frowned, a part of her wary of the unknown sender. She noticed Prue staring at the other parcel that was still on the bench.  
"_It's got her name on it…. I'm sure she would love to have a Christmas present… since we didn't get many growing up- especially her….."_ Anna thought, as an idea came to her- and she told Prue," I'll open this one- to see if it's safe, or if there is any potential threat. If it's all clear- then you can open yours. 'Kay?" Prue nodded, watching closely as Anna eyed the parcel in her hands. It was a rather small rectangle- and barely had any weight to it at all. Frowning at the potentially empty 'gift', Anna ripped the wrapping off and stared at the small box. It was a dull brown color, nothing spectacular- and so, holding her breath, Anna slowly took the lid off the box and waited.

Nothing happened.

Exhaling as she opened it all the way, Anna became slightly confused. Within, was a small piece of paper- and a photograph. Picking up the paper to read it, Anna's brown eyes widened in shock.

"_This is the only thing I have of your mother. Merry Christmas, child_." The paper dropped from Anna's hand as she stared at the moving photograph below it. With shaking hands, she reached in and gently took it out of the box. The woman in the frame smiled at the camera and threw a snowball at the camera-holder, who had ducked to avoid being hit. Anna's brown eyes watched in silent wonder, a shiver running down her spine. Her mother's short brown hair…. Gray eyes…. Her playful spirit….

"_I've got her hair…. But not her eyes…."_

"Anna?"

Prue's gentle voice snapped her out of her little world- as she looked up at her friend, tears brimming Anna's eyes.  
"I-it's a picture… of my mother…" Anna whispered. Prue's eyes widened, as a small smile lit her face.  
"That's good… right? Now you've something else… of your mother."  
"Yeah…. Just… wasn't expecting this," Anna said, her voice still unusually soft," I've been trying to find any detail of my mother for years now… and for this to show up now? With me here- at Hogwarts? It can't be a coincidence…"  
Prue nodded, knowing Anna didn't believe in coincidences. '_Things always happen for a reason'_. Anna took a deep breath and looked towards Prue, smiling.  
"Your turn, Prue-moo." The younger girl's eyes lit up, as she looked at the parcel in front of her. It was small- albeit not as small as Anna's had been- but there was a little bit of weight to it. With shaking fingers, Prue careful unwrapped the paper around her gift- and looked at the item in her hands.  
"Another book- seriously?" Anna deadpanned," So much for finding you a new hobby. Even our mystery sender knows you like to read!"  
"I-its not a book…" Prue murmured, as she opened it and gently flipped through the first few pages.  
"What is it then?" Anna asked, looking over her friends shoulder.  
"Someone's diary…." The two of them scanned over the first page, reading what it had written on it.

_19 October 1975_

_So, I was sitting in the Great Hall the other day- and as per usual_  
_Black and Potter were being obnoxious. I don't know how Remus can _  
_put up with them all the time. _  
_But… even with that being said, I know- over the years_  
_I always told myself I despised him… but I find myself watching him.._  
_Wondering if it would really be so bad to actually get to_  
_know him? Sure, he can be a handful- but so can I._  
_Maybe… just maybe… I'll give it a chance someday. _

"Black and Potter? Does she mean Harry—or…?" Anna questioned.  
"The date… it has to be his father that she mentions," Prue explained, a soft smile on her face.  
"But whose diary is this?" Anna asked, closing it and flipping it over to the back—and then quickly skimming through all the pages," No name- anywhere!"  
"Maybe there will be clues within the entries?" Prue guessed.  
"Well—good luck with that. I'm not really one for leisure reading." Smiling, Prue nodded, and as her stomach growled- she placed the diary next to her on the table.  
"_I can't wait to get to know you_," Prue thought, staring at the diary beside her," _What stories can you tell me_?"


End file.
